<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>從前有段故事 by SeijiShun, Toutu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631611">從前有段故事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun'>SeijiShun</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toutu/pseuds/Toutu'>Toutu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 可能新增標籤, 改編自睡美人？？, 王國AU, 甜, 真愛之吻, 童話邏輯, 自殺提及, 虐</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toutu/pseuds/Toutu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>大概是睡美人AU吧，但其實差很多XDD</p><p>Connor剛出生不久時曾被一個魔女施下詛咒，預言他會在16歲時陷入長久的沉睡，直到獲得真愛之吻才會醒來。</p><p>一直以來，除了有時得面對母親的過度擔憂以外，這個無聊的咒語從沒困擾過Connor，畢竟魔法這種虛無飄渺的東西是否存在都不好說，他一直不太相信自己真的受了詛咒，直到十六歲生日當天，在眾目睽睽之下暈倒才應證了這個詛咒的存在。</p><p>Connor王子的昏睡自然讓全宮廷陷入一片譁然，緊張的Cynthia王后命人將他抬回房間，卻也不知道所謂的真愛之吻要從何尋起，只能滿面愁容地守在床邊。一天、一星期、半個月，時間不斷過去，王子卻始終睡著，耐不住王后日漸憔悴，最終國王下令，將王子移送到城堡邊緣的高塔，也不再允許王后的探視。</p><p>大家所不知道的是，魔女的咒語雖準時，卻唯有一點出了差錯──它沒能令王子陷入長眠。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 孤立的王子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Connor剛出生不久時曾被一個魔女施下詛咒，預言他會在16歲時陷入長久的沉睡，直到獲得真愛之吻才會醒來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     一直以來，除了有時得面對母親的過度擔憂以外，這個無聊的咒語從沒困擾過Connor，畢竟魔法這種虛無飄渺的東西是否存在都不好說，他一直不太相信自己真的受了詛咒，直到十六歲生日當天，在眾目睽睽之下暈倒才應證了這個詛咒的存在。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Connor王子的昏睡自然讓全宮廷陷入一片譁然，緊張的Cynthia王后命人將他抬回房間，卻也不知道所謂的真愛之吻要從何尋起，只能滿面愁容地守在床邊。一天、一星期、半個月，時間不斷過去，王子卻始終睡著，耐不住王后日漸憔悴，最終國王下令，將王子移送到城堡邊緣的高塔，也不再允許王后的探視。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     大家所不知道的是，魔女的咒語雖準時，卻唯有一點出了差錯──它沒能令王子陷入長眠。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>※</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Connor在陌生的房裡睜開眼睛，眼裡卻沒有一絲訝異，斜坐起身活動了一下躺得僵硬的脖頸，對這過去的一個多月感到疲憊不堪。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     實際上，生日當天Connor的昏睡只持續到了當晚，經過一段清醒後的不解，他看見趴伏在床邊的母親。即便支撐不住疲累而睡著了，Cynthia眉頭卻依然緊蹙，但這也沒什麼好驚訝的，在他面前誰不是這樣的表情？他一直知道自己是個糟糕的王子，就算作為家庭的一員自己也只是汙點，他沒辦法像正常人一樣控制自己，這樣的瘋子消失了說不定還會舉國歡騰吧。想到了這裡，Connor發現，也許長眠確實是個不錯的選擇。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     那之後，Connor開始裝睡，神奇的是，他的身體機能如同咒語所言，陷入了沉睡，他感受不到飢餓，甚至完全不會口渴，這讓他的生活方便不少，只需要趁每天Cynthia離開後起身走走，避免四肢的肌肉萎縮即可。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     現在被扔到這裡，他倒是有大把的時間自由活動了。Connor的嘴角扯著沒有笑意的微笑，開始觀察這恐怕會成為自己人生終點的房間。傍晚橘紅的陽光透過嵌在石壁上的小窗照射進來，他發現這裡的佈置和自己以前的臥室驚人的相似，連書桌都原封不動地擺在床邊不遠處，他書房的幾櫃藏書也被搬了過來，整齊地靠牆排列著。Connor在眾人眼裡已經幾近於死人，將這個房間裝飾成這樣根本是多此一舉，他知道會做這種事的只有母親，大多是一種希望他能被自己喜愛的物品圍繞的心態吧，這個認知讓Connor的心又是一沉。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     此後的日子裡，Cynthia的精心布置倒是真的發揮作用了，Connor在塔內的生活雖然封閉卻很舒適，白天裡看看書作為消遣，晚上沒蠟燭可點就望著窗外發呆，這樣的日復一日。有天，Connor從窗戶向下俯瞰時發現，守衛在塔底的士兵似乎變少了，之後沒過幾天，塔底便不再有士兵站崗了。看來自己是確實被放棄了，早有心理準備的Connor沒讓自己多作細想。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     這安靜到讓人害怕的日子持續了將近一年，在Connor覺得自己快被無聊逼瘋的某天，兩道腳步聲從樓梯間傳來，劃破了樓房內的寂靜。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 出乎意料的拜訪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evan來了，但他不是「那種」王子。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     「Prince Evan，您絕無法想像我看到您的那封信有多高興，很抱歉這麼冒昧地拜託您前來，但還是希望您能喚醒Connor。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     眼前的Cynthia王后笑得萬分和藹，Evan不得已只能僵硬地微笑回去，同時認真思索自己起初到底是如何陷入這個境地的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan完全沒想到自己幾年前發酒瘋寫的陳年情書會落到Jared手裡，更沒想到對方居然會多管閒事到跑去鄰國想把那封信送到Connor王子手裡，現在Cynthia得知了Evan的存在，就像抓住了救命的稻草，苦苦哀求他過來試試所謂的「真愛之吻」。天知道Evan現在的心情有多複雜，混合著心虛和憂慮，卻又隱隱夾雜著期待，他努力讓自己的腳步別太虛浮，隨在Cynthia身後踏著石階往塔頂去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     推開階梯盡頭的門，映入Evan眼簾的是一個還算寬敞的石室，左右兩側的牆面滿是書櫃，包圍著中央一張看似相當舒適的大床，床上端正地躺著那個少年，如今靜得像是冰冷的死物，讓Evan更加想念對方曾給予他的溫暖。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     兩人走到床邊，睽違一年再次見到兒子的Cynthia短暫地失了神，Evan可以清楚看到她眼裡的倒影幾乎要被濃厚的悲傷淹沒，但她馬上將之壓抑下來，極力平穩著語氣開口。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「……這幾年來Connor一直過得不太好，他始終在跟自己的心魔對抗，其他人也許不明白，但我這個作母親的知道。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Cynthia調整情緒似地沉靜了片刻，Evan覺得她好像還有更多話想說，但卻不得不顧及禮儀而噤聲，這種無奈的靜默讓他想起自己的母親，他們的每次私人對話幾乎都包含這樣的欲言又止。在Evan出神的時候，Cynthia總算決定活絡一下氣氛，她的眼中突然迸出神采，像是想起了僅有的一絲希望，目光如炬地直視進Evan的眼裡。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「Evan王子，您的情書讓我相信您也理解Connor的苦衷，我知道這樣突兀的要求不合禮數，但我還是只能拜託您了！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     看見這個將一切寄託於自己的女人，Evan實在不知道怎麼告訴對方自己派得上用場的機會有多渺茫，此刻任何一句拒絕的話語彷彿都能壓碎對方眼裡忽明忽滅的亮光，讓那雙眼睛再無波瀾。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「我、我想我需要點心理準備……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Cynthia的臉上閃過短短的一絲失落，但似乎能體諒Evan的不自在，所以努力維持著嘴角的弧度。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「這也是當然……Evan王子請別感到壓力，先在城堡內好好休息幾天也沒關係。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     話音剛落，一個侍衛像算好時機似地快步走上樓來，附在Cynthia耳邊低語了幾句，她聞言似乎相當訝異，不禁困擾地緊皺眉頭。Evan注意到她皺起眉頭的樣子和Connor非常類似，但馬上發覺這個想法非常失禮，便抿起嘴不再盯著對方。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「Evan王子，我和陛下臨時有急事，稍晚得啟程前往邊疆區域，最早也要大半個月才會回來，我非常希望回來後能再和您多聊聊，但現在恐怕得告辭了。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Cynthia告訴Evan這段時間歡迎他留下，但如果得離開了只要通知侍衛長一聲就行，她這麼說的時候笑容淡了下來，Evan知道她是希望他留下的，卻只是含糊地回了聲「是」。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     在身邊侍衛的催請下，Cynthia微微欠身向Evan行了個告別禮，便隨之離開了。Evan抓住機會深深吸了口氣，在抵達後第一次有時間靜下來呼吸，他花了點心力才讓自己有勇氣再次詳視熟睡的Connor王子，對方許久未見的面容裡還是能找到幾分初見時的影子，幾年闊別，那張臉除了比過去長開了些，似乎還添了更多疲憊的痕跡，雖然在睡夢中顯得較為平靜，但想到這個和平的表象將永恆持續，Evan的胸口就湧上窒息般的壓迫感。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     不對，Connor王子的沉睡應該會在接受真愛之吻後結束。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「真愛之吻嗎……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     隨著思緒，Evan順勢將目光轉移到對方蒼白過度的雙唇。只要一個輕觸就能解除詛咒，這條件看起來如此輕而易舉，讓他幾乎想現在就把對方的血色喚回，但甚至還沒來得及深思，Evan就緊咬住下唇，想藉疼痛把這個可笑的念頭驅出腦海。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「拜託，『真愛』怎麼可能是我這種人……他還記得我就不錯了……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     一邊喃喃自語，Evan起身離開床邊，走到離書桌不遠的牆角蜷縮成一團，深沉的失落感如陰影將他籠罩，他發現這些年的時間似乎完全沒讓自己成長，他還是如此弱小又無能，他還是當年那個不成材的王子，連想拯救的人都救不了……他無法抑制自己頹喪地抓亂頭上金褐色的短髮。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     但當Evan再次仰頭看見對方散亂在枕邊的深褐色長髮時，腦中又響起當時在困境中安撫了自己的話語，他默默給自己下達了一項任務。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     既然無力喚醒對方，至少好好陪伴對方一陣子，就算是自己應該也多少能驅散這座高塔的沉悶吧？</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 完美如畫的下午……？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     那天的後續在Evan的自言自語和朗讀聲中度過，他似乎覺得唸書給Connor聽是個打發時間的好辦法，雖然那本Connor其實已經看過了，但有人願意讀給自己聽大概也沒什麼好抱怨的。Evan後來待到傍晚才離去，Connor已經有一年多沒這樣躺個整天了，他好不容易能起身時幾乎都聽得到骨骼的喀啦作響，但是比起身體的疲憊，他心裡的負擔不知不覺間輕了許多。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan總說Connor一定不記得自己了，但他其實記得，他記得那個春末夏初的森林，他記得那個靜謐的下午，他記得那個膽怯卻真誠的少年。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     那年的例行國際會議比往年還漫長，Connor沒有多少猶豫便決定溜出會議廳，既然待在那也沒用處，何必浪費時間留下，接受其他皇室或恥笑或鄙視的目光？對於要去哪裡他心裡也沒個底，但只要能遠離虛與委蛇的噁心場合就夠了，他騎上馬一路奔到主會國城堡附近的森林，在暴躁的情緒驅使下一個勁地往深處行去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     沒多久Connor已分辨不出森林的邊境，但迷路的憂慮卻絲毫沒有掠過腦海，他沒必要現在思考如何回去，回不去似乎也沒什麼大不了的。杳無人聲的樹木間看似如此寂靜，卻又因春夏季中活動旺盛的動物和昆蟲顯得吵雜不已，Connor的煩躁感在周圍的窸窣聲中不減反增，好像無論他走到哪都找不到一絲寧靜。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「砰！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     霎那間，紊亂的思緒被一聲巨響猛然打斷。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「What the……？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     突如其來的變化讓Connor愣了一瞬，頃刻後他注意到不遠處的一棵樹下似乎有個突兀的影子，這種場景跟他前陣子看過的一本恐怖小說有些類似，但現在顯然是大白天，於是他定睛一看，發現那是一個癱在地上的人影。Connor將馬繩栓在一邊的樹枝上，決定走近查看那人的情況，對方是一個跟他差不多年紀的少年，似乎是從樹上摔下來了，身上與周邊環境完全不搭嘎的華服被身下的土壤玷汙，滑順的暗金色髮絲間插著幾片樹葉，整張臉在衝擊下痛苦地揪成一團，所幸他著陸在一片尚稱平坦的土壤上，不然Connor看到的畫面可能就不會太好看了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「呃啊……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     不知過了幾分鐘，地上的人雖然看起來稍微緩過勁了，但身體似乎還動彈不得，只能用虛弱的聲音發出幾聲呻吟，Connor此時才意識到自己好像該說些什麼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「嘿，你還好吧？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     對方大約一直沒注意到Connor的存在，聽到他的問話微微一驚，不過馬上因為有人能幫忙而鬆了口氣，略調整脖子的角度後，那人總算能讓雙眼聚焦在Connor身上，神情卻在看清的同時馬上緊繃起來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「P-Prince Connor……？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     喔，好極了，這個人知道他，難怪嚇成那樣子。Connor為對方的反應感到不悅，但在對方傷勢貌似頗嚴重的情況下直接走人他也做不到，只好耐著性子繼續對話。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「你受傷了？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「我、我從樹上摔下來了……我想、我的左手可能斷了或、或什麼的……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     少年彷彿說服了自己鼓起勇氣回應，他的聲音微弱到不細聽就會被周遭的噪音掩蓋，儘管努力想解釋前因後果，還是緊張得連順暢地結束一個句子都做不到。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「Well，那真是我聽過最可悲的事了。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Connor沒忍住自己的諷刺，見對方尷尬地咬著嘴唇沉默下來，也沒打算在這個話題多停留，反正他也不在乎。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「你起得來嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「是、呃……我、我想應該沒問題……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     在那人正準備施力坐起身時，Connor隨意地伸出手，他是下意識這麼做的，畢竟他知道以自己的名聲，大多數人應該根本不敢搭上自己的手，但對方見狀卻幾乎沒有遲疑地握了上來，讓他反而一時沒反應過來，掌心中微熱的溫度他不太習慣，不過他並不討厭。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     對方借自己的力站起來後，Connor才發現他厚重的正式衣著上裝飾著各種自然植物的雕紋，這跟他們鄰國的文化服飾不謀而合，讓他隱約生出了一種奇異的猜想。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「……你叫什麼名字？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「呃、我是Evan……Evan Hansen。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     居然真的是鄰國的Evan王子？Connor微微挑眉，他沒想到除了他以外還有人偷溜出了會議，也沒想到鄰國的王子會是這個樣子，不過最神奇的大概還是自己能在這麼廣大的森林裡碰到這個人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「那個，謝謝你……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan王子捂著依然發疼的左臂，雙眼避開Connor的目光望著腳邊雜亂的草地，但道謝的聲音卻明顯放鬆許多，Connor沒有意識到，但他的煩躁在此時也差不多被他拋之腦後了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     就在Connor要提議先送Evan回城堡治療時，潮濕冰冷的觸感落上兩人的肌膚，遠方的天空也應景地響起陣陣雷聲，這個時節特產的午後雷雨沒有辜負它的名號，大張旗鼓地降臨了。最後，被滂沱的雨勢所逼，兩人只能牽著馬到Evan稍早找到的一個樹洞避雨，Connor在地上撿了根合適的樹枝，用以前在書中讀過的知識替Evan的手臂進行初步固定，雖然這種粗糙的處理完全遏止不了疼痛，但避免了扯弄到傷處的機會，暫時也只能如此將就了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     乾燥的樹洞中，兩人良久並坐無語，Connor已經許久沒有和人獨處了，除非必要，大多數時候沒人會想跟他待在一個房間裡，更別提單獨坐在這樣狹小的空間了。想到此，Connor不知不覺瞥向身旁倚靠著樹幹的Evan，然後他看見那張凝聚了悲傷的側臉。Evan遠遠望進雨幕的眼神中與方才對他的恐懼和戒備不同，也並非左手骨所造成的痛苦，那份悲傷中隱藏著幾絲Connor似曾相識的味道，造成一種強烈的存在感，令他難以忽略，Connor不記得自己上次主動關心一個陌生人的心情是什麼時候，但是當回過神，他發現自己心中的問句已脫口而出。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「……你還好嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「……！我、嗯……我沒、沒事！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan像是被他的問話驚醒了，倏地挺直身子，右手有些慌亂地抹過眼眶，試圖掩飾幾欲滴落的幾顆淚珠，但事實上，要不是他的這個舉動，Connor根本沒發現他已經哭出來了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>      沒多追問什麼，Connor只是靜靜地看著Evan，他知道很多事即使放在心裡沉重不堪，卻也無法隨意向人吐露，所以就算自己剛剛憑著衝動問出了口，他也不覺得Evan有義務告訴自己太過私人的事情，但令他意外的是，Evan抬眼對上他的視線後，似乎漸漸跟著沉靜了下來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「我……我覺得，自己真是不成材的王子啊……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan最後撇開視線擠出這句話，這總算讓Connor抓住了那絲熟悉感的來處。雖然對方只是陳述自己的感受，卻好像同時將他內心的隱密處也公諸於世，讓Connor產生一種被戳穿似的裸露感，雙手的掌心不得已在這樣詭異的錯覺中死死纂緊，想藉此維持僅剩的防衛，不過Evan沒有察覺這份異樣，淡淡地接續道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「……我平常就不太會跟人相處，連講話都結結巴巴的，母后這次帶我來就是希望我可以多練習人際交流，可是我不但沒忍住跑掉了，還做出摔樹受傷這種蠢事……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「……我這樣的人，怎麼有資格做王子呢……？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     隨著話語，Evan的眼色越發黯淡，彷彿將積聚已久的不安和自卑一口氣釋放，說到最後，語尾都帶上了些微哽咽。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「……你現在就沒有結巴。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan略帶詫異地瞪大了眼睛，大略回想了一下自己剛剛的情形，然後滿臉驚喜地看向Connor，此時Connor已經從方才的異樣中恢復，面色自若地望著外頭。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「我想有些事，只是需要一點時間。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Connor不確定這句話是為了Evan還是自己而說，也許他不過是為了讓自己好過才想出這種自我欺騙一樣的漂亮話，但當Evan本因哀傷失色的雙眼被希望的光芒洗得湛藍，Connor不得不承認這感覺挺好的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「……Prince Connor，我想向你道歉。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan說出這句話時嘴角掛著毫無收斂的笑容，彷彿Connor此時已經不是幾小時前第一次見面的鄰國王子，而是極其熟悉的朋友。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「我、我過去一直以為你是個兇惡的壞人，但我誤會了，你真的是一個很好的人……謝謝你今天所做的一切。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     即使是數年後的今天，Connor也還是記得一清二楚，他記得那是長久以來第一次有人用恐懼或厭惡以外的神情對待他，他記得在那個嘈雜淅瀝的驟雨聲幾乎掩蓋了一切的下午，他卻覺得很寧靜。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 平靜破碎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     最近幾日，Evan每天一大早就會蓄勢待發地往塔內跑，揀幾本自己有興趣的書起來唸，時不時脫口而出地加註幾句個人評語，或是隨口分享一些自己的事，死氣沉沉的高塔總算不同往昔。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     對於對方的這些作為，Connor起初相當不解，自己確實是出手幫過Evan的，但像自己這樣的人，就算是為了報恩，也不值得他做到浪費這麼多時間陪伴自己這種地步，他難道不擔心跟自己扯上關係嗎？這些疑問不斷地盤旋在腦海，Connor隨時都抱著回到死寂中生活的心理準備，但每個早晨，Evan都還是踏著一貫的腳步回到這個偏僻的高塔，幾次下來，Connor似乎不小心習慣了這份陪伴，不自覺地將困惑拋之一旁，居然還開始期待起每個明天的到來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     有次，Evan選了一本笑話集，一下自己笑得誇張，聲音抖得根本唸不清結尾，一下像是看不太懂，呆怔怔地把它逐字讀完，反應生動到Connor幾乎用盡了全身力氣才憋住自己的笑意。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     有次，Evan說起故鄉的皇宮內最高的一個天臺，他說那裡可以眺望他們國土裡最富沃的一片土地和邊界上蒼翠的森林，那是他在城堡裡最喜歡的一個地方，Connor聽著忍不住在腦內構築出一片綠意，甚至有點好奇真正的景致是否也如他腦中的這麼美。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     這般閒適的氛圍中，一個禮拜飛快地過去，時間雖不算長，卻帶給Connor無法想像的充實感，過去的一年彷彿成了個枯燥冗長的惡夢，顯得遙遠又模糊。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     這天，Evan出現時手中抱了一本厚重的精裝書，這是他第一次帶自己的書來，Connor對於總算能有新鮮的讀物感到相當欣慰，但當Evan讀出封面的書名，他不禁懷疑自己剛剛是在期待什麼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     《世界樹種大全合訂本》</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan倒是興致盎然，徑自走到窗臺坐下，便翻開書從推薦序開始唸，據說這序言是他的皇家導師寫的，Connor忍不住在心裡猜測Evan這樹癡的性格是天生的，還是被老師帶歪的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>※</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「白樺，屬落葉喬木，高可達25公尺，樹幹端直，表面具白色紙狀樹皮……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「雲杉，多年生長綠喬木，高可達45公尺、寬可達100公分，表面覆蓋著不規則的鱗片狀木皮……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     樹種、特徵、生長習性、木質、用途、分佈區域，Evan用輕快的語氣一個個仔細讀過，連編者繁複的註解都毫無遺漏，想到自己能跟人分享喜愛的事物，心情就雀躍不已。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     然而，這份喜悅的退去就如手中翻動的書頁那般快速。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     打斷了朗讀聲的，是眼前書縫間一片早已枯黃的樹葉，這片葉子看起來極端平凡，即使隨意在路上一瞥都能找到千萬片一樣的，但Evan偏偏被它牽得走了神。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     這是從那片森林帶回來的，在那個春末夏初的午後。嚴格說起來Evan不是刻意把它帶回來的，這片葉子來自當時固定著Evan左手的樹枝，當年回到城裡後，他馬上接受了治療，但也不知道出於什麼心態，在樹枝被丟掉前，他摘下了上面最嫩的一片樹葉收了起來。現在回想時，Evan覺得也許當時的自己是急於留下什麼紀念那個特別的下午吧。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     但此時再次想起那時的往事，回憶中那個充滿行動力的少年，與如今眼前的他形成如此強烈的對比，Evan總算不得不察覺自己逃避多日的殘酷現實。即便他騙過自己，讓自己以為現在窩在昏睡的Connor身邊唸幾本書就算幫了對方，即便他的行為也許能給Cynthia王后帶來心理安慰，但事實是，他對Connor根本毫無益處，沉睡的少年根本不會因此回到當時的模樣，而到頭來，給予那位母親的虛假希望也只會造成更多失望罷了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     或許從一開始，他真正想滿足的就只是自己而已。想要再次見到對方的自己，期待被需要的自己，追求愉快假象的自己。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     腦內的負面思想喧囂得蓋住了顫抖的呼吸聲，Evan感覺到頰上燙人的淚滴順著弧度滑落到書面上，染糊了幾處描繪精細的插畫，他猛地一下將書闔上，手背胡亂地揉著雙眼，想抹去不斷泛出的淚水，卻是惘然。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     倚著身旁的書架，Evan拖著失力的雙腿勉強站起，他忽略隱隱頓疼的大腦造成的暈眩，腳步頹喪地往門口走去，連起身時連帶掉在地上的書本都忘了。他現在不能留在這裡，他這種噁心又自私的廢物沒有資格繼續待在這裡。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     但是，在走到Connor床前時，Evan無法阻止自己再看最後一眼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「對、對不起……我、還是沒辦法、喚醒你……對不起……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan凌亂的低語藏在夾雜著淚水的紊亂氣息中，幾乎無跡可尋，卻也是他所能做到的極致了。他撇過頭，不再給自己反悔的機會，用盡心力逼迫自己快步離開。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     然而才一轉身，Evan就感受到扯著自己衣角的一隻手。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「等等！我、我醒著，你別哭了……」</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 留下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     止不住的眼淚積聚成斗大的淚珠不斷滾落，激動的情緒似是阻止了Evan的所有動作，連呼吸都凝滯在喉頭進退兩難，他只能圓睜著泛紅的雙眼，詫異地直盯著眼前面色困窘的少年。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「你……你先冷靜下來，先深呼吸。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Connor自己其實也很慌亂，他之前沒想過自己會向Evan坦承，所以心裡一點計畫也沒有，老實說他到現在都還很驚訝自己真的出聲了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     在這整個騙局最開始的那幾個禮拜，Cynthia也曾在他的床邊哭泣，每當他察覺到對方壓抑的嗚咽聲，他就會使勁清空腦子裡的一切，試圖真的睡去，但大多數時候這辦法都不管用，而他只能繼續躺著，清醒地聽著Cynthia蒼白的道歉。但是Evan，他和Cynthia不同，這一切與他無關，他沒有道理該承受那樣沉重的罪惡感，當Connor透過眼睛微睜的縫隙看到他脆弱、幾欲破碎的表情，聽到他哽咽地為不存在的罪過道歉，Connor無法像過去那樣平息心口的冷意，那一刻，他幾乎有些恐慌起來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     多年之後，Connor再回憶這段故事才發現，那時的恐慌感有很大一部分是因為他知道，如果再不伸出手，自己可能會失去Evan所帶來的光芒，而那時的他並不明白自己有多渴望那份光亮。</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>     「呃、我、Connor王子怎麼會……？我、我還以為……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan花了幾分鐘把呼吸調節回正常，但是思緒顯然還是一團亂，即使帶著鼻音勉強開了口，也不知道怎麼組織正確的話語，Connor倒是在這段空檔裡整理好自己的解釋了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「嗯，我沒事，咒語大概是失靈了。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Connor的說法有些模稜兩可，他不想提起整個謊言的起源，也不覺得對方有必要了解自己的情況，Evan卻沒聽出這麼多保留，一聽到詛咒消失整張臉就亮了起來，興奮得開始原地踱步。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「喔天啊，我、我……這太好了，我得馬上通知──」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     話都還沒說完，Connor便跩住隨著Evan的動作搖來晃去的衣襬止住他的腳步，對方俯視下來的困惑眼神讓他有點不自在，但沒能阻止他繼續開口。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「等一下，呃，我希望你別告訴任何人我醒著，包括我的家人。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan臉上欣喜的光彩在Connor的宣告下替換成了一絲錯愕，微張的嘴開開合合，好陣子才擠出一個單薄的問句。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「……可、可是，為什麼……？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Connor不知道對方是怎麼做到的，但是眼前那個笑容的退去顯然影響了他的從容，剛剛構想好的說詞一時間沒了蹤影，讓他只好將腦內凌亂的想法抓來應急。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「原因不重要，重要的是你現在沒什麼好自責的了，所以不用再每天到這座塔來唸書了。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     ……</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「……你、你知道？我唸書的時候，你醒著……？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Connor索性閉嘴不答了，只要他板著表情瞪著對方，通常就能結束任何話題，但他大概有點低估了面前這個戰戰兢兢的少年執著的程度，因為對方雖然被盯得縮瑟了一下，卻完全沒有退卻的意思。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「你是、什麼時候醒來的……？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「這不關你的事。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     這段對話真的該結束了，Connor確定自己這次傳達清楚了結束的意圖，他甚至乾脆地從床上起身，走到稍遠的地方背對著Evan。經過一小段無聲，Connor猜想對方差不多要離開了，而且這次不會再回來，但身後的聲音卻又再次響起，略帶顫抖，聽在Connor耳裡卻清晰到有如壓迫著他的耳膜。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「Cynthia王后，她、她一直很期待你能醒來──」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「那是因為她忘了我醒著的時候是什麼樣子！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     渾濁的怒氣來得如此突然，Connor的怒吼讓他自己都有些耳鳴，冷汗劃過緊繃的背脊，雙拳也不由自主地纂起，看來這一年並沒有讓他忘記如何當個瘋子。好極了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     身周的空氣此時像汙濁的泥濘般令人窒息，Connor為了獲得氧氣不得不大口喘氣，那些汙泥卻像隨著他的呼吸進入了他的胸腔，讓沉重的胸口越發擁擠，連心臟跳動的空間都沒有留下。他有點想吐，但還是死撐著逼自己再次發聲，因為身後的人即使到了現在也沒有離去的動靜。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「……你該走了。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     強烈的不適感下，這句話聽起來幾乎是咬牙切齒，但它換來的回應卻像羽毛一樣輕，語氣間還編織著擔憂與不確定。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「如、如果我……呃、你會介意我、留下來嗎……？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Connor應該要說他會介意的，他應該叫他快滾，反正對方留下也只會受傷，而如果遲早都要離去的話，不如現在就消失，但是最後這些話他卻一句也說不出口，只好恐嚇般用力地踹倒了一旁書桌前的椅子，然後在渾身的脫力感驅使下，滑坐在地上靠著床沿。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     身後的少年最終還是沒有離開。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 轉捩</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     寂靜的房內只剩下Connor粗重的呼吸聲，他屈膝倚坐在床邊，雙手埋在垂落於側臉的髮絲間，低頭瞪著眼前單調的灰白色地板。有這麼一刻，他覺得自己回到過去的噩夢裡，沒有人、沒有聲音的生活，變回一具苟延殘喘的行屍走肉，但接著，他聽見一道腳步聲小心翼翼地步向自己，扯破了他的錯覺。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Connor沒有抬頭，但地上的光影告訴他Evan就站在自己身側，影子在那裡停頓了片刻後，隨著坐下的動作藏匿到對方盤起的雙腿下方。順著眼角的視線瞥去便是Evan不斷揉弄著衣料的雙手，無措的舉止明顯傳達著緊張，但這份情緒似未影響他的決定，直到Connor胸中凝固的重量漸輕，對方的形影都還在原處盤坐著。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「……呃、嗯、Connor王子……好像很喜歡讀書？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     待Connor的氣息漸漸平靜下來，身旁糾結良久的少年也總算定下心了，他深吸一口氣後有些試探性地帶起話題，嗓音中含著遲疑卻還算平穩。Connor沒急著回答對方的提問，而是閉上雙眼重新整理情緒，這次爆發的平復速度比往常快上許多，再睜開眼時他已經能面色淡然地抬眼望向Evan了，但對方等待著的回應卻還是被他刻意留白。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「喔天啊我又在說廢話了好像這幾架書櫃還不夠明顯似的、呃、抱歉……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     大約是Connor的表情看起來興趣缺缺，Evan馬上開始自亂陣腳，先是連珠炮似地喃喃自語了一番，接著視線倉皇地向四周游移，像是想找到什麼新的話頭，Connor對他這種閒話家常的意向感到有點莫名其妙，又凝視了他半晌便毫不拐彎抹角地開口。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「……你為什麼還在這裡？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan聞言時正死盯著書桌的桌腳，思緒集中在等待能打破尷尬的有趣事物出現，讓他一時甚至沒反應過來Connor出聲了，遲了幾秒才想起要如何說話。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「呃、你剛剛沒有不准我留下，所以──」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「我剛剛在你面前踹翻一張椅子，對你來說這看起來像是請你留下嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「……抱歉。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan沒能找到合理的解釋，只能以微弱的道歉代替，他失落地收起身子，散發出的氛圍讓人懷疑他在試圖縮小到消失為止……Connor不得不意識到自己的言語有些銳利。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「……我是還挺喜歡讀書的。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     這次沉默佔據房間的時間不長，Connor望著前方窗戶捕捉的一小片藍天，在白雲的尾巴順著風速消失在窗框外前，突然沒頭沒腦地說道。Evan忍不住困惑地「嗯？」了一聲，才想到Connor是在回答自己稍早的問題，眼見對方似乎沒打算怪罪自己執意留下，他頓時如釋重負般地鬆了口氣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「這裡的書架上各個領域的書都有，Connor王子真是知識淵博。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan說出這些話的語調泛著崇拜，即使不轉頭看他，Connor也能猜到他現在的表情，大概就像當初在森林裡接受包紮時那樣，略有些羞怯但卻非常認真。這片刻回想惹得Connor的胃部升起一種奇妙的感覺，不同於方才情緒激動時的不適感，而是彷彿有什麼細小的東西在裡頭竄動著，為經過的每處帶來一絲微癢，為了排除這份詭異的感覺，Connor不假思索地轉移話題。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「Well，你今天唸的樹種知識我就一竅不通。你們瑟雷斯國的人都對植物這麼癡迷的嗎，Prince Evan？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Connor趁機順口揶揄了Evan一句，沒想到對方有些訝異地抬眼望向自己，重點顯然完全偏離了自己調侃的意圖。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「呃、你記得我──喔，這也是當然的，呃、不是說你一定要知道我是誰，我、我的意思是，你之前如果都是醒著的──」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan藏不住心事這點對Connor而言已經不算新聞了，憑他又開始打結和反覆的話語，Connor就知道對方相當期待自己記得幾年前那場國際會議時的事，雖然他根本無法理解Evan怎麼會以為自己有辦法忘記一個人曾在他面前摔斷手，不過，那也確實不是最令他印象深刻的部分就是了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「我記得你，我記得之前的事。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan聞言明顯有點驚喜地愣了一下，但似乎不想表現出來，連忙收起還未完全展開的傻笑，強作鎮定地抿了抿嘴，接著回答Connor之前的問題。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「喔，嗯、好的……呃，我、我們崇尚自然，植物和我們國民的生活確實息息相關，不過我剛剛唸的那本書，即便是國內的銷售也不怎麼好，所以我想、也不是所有人都對這個有興趣……的樣子……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     越講越意識到自己的興趣在常人看來很無趣，Evan的語速不自覺地慢了下來，一想到自己居然還很興奮地唸這種東西給Connor聽，更是整張臉都燥熱了起來。Connor輕易察覺到對方的想法，想起對方唸著這本書時滿面的神采，又看著此時對方這副羞愧的樣子，不禁覺得有些好笑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「那本書的紀錄很詳細，偶爾聽聽這方面的知識也不賴。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     這句話脫口時的語氣溫和得連Connor自己都有點驚訝，從Evan平靜的反應看來，卻似乎沒有超出他的預料，他對Connor的為人好像一直都有著某種不明的信任，就如同方才Connor陷入暴躁時，他依然不認為自己有必要逃，終於發覺這點的Connor不知道怎麼理解自己此時的心情。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「如、如果Connor王子有興趣，我、我也許可以繼續唸……？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     隨在這個問句之後，又是一個充斥著朗讀聲的下午，但和之前的幾個下午不同的是，Evan在知道聽眾的存在後略帶顫抖的聲音。樹種大全自然是比之前的選書還乏味許多，但今天的朗讀時間卻是Connor感到最有趣的一次。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「你還醒著的事，我、我不會說出去的……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     到了室內被昏黃的光線染得一片模糊，書頁上的字也難以辨清的時候，Evan才準備離去，握上木門的手把前，他轉回身，吞吞吐吐地這麼說道，而後緊張地頓了一會兒才繼續。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「……所以……我明天、還可以過來嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan抱著書的雙手在等待Connor的回應時加重了施力，他低著頭恰巧讓額前的髮梢造出陰影，藏住了自己的神情，但整個人緊繃的氣息還是顯而易見。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     他在擔心Connor會拒絕他。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     他知道自己是醒的了，他見過自己發瘋的樣子了，怎麼會有人到這地步還想再回來？甚至到了害怕被拒絕的程度？Connor絲毫不懂眼前少年的思維，這和他預想的完全不同。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     在來自一週前的疑惑駐回大腦的同時，Connor微微點了點頭。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 新的日常</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     當Evan在早晨的鳥鳴聲中醒來時，他一度懷疑昨天不過是自己的一場夢，但瞥見床頭的樹種大全裡，作為書籤的枯葉確實停留在記憶中的位置，多少給了他一些實感。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Connor王子醒著。不論多不可思議，這都是千真萬確。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     實際上，Evan想起昨天自己厚臉皮地死賴在對方房裡多少還有些心有餘悸，他說的話激怒了對方，如果是其它情況下，自己大概恨不得消失在世上，但是不知為何，在Connor怒吼著反駁自己的那個當下，他在對方的聲音裡聽不見憤怒，只聽得見震耳欲聾的痛苦，而那之後自己是如何得出必須留下這個結論的，Evan也說不明白。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     但不管如何，Connor王子並沒有追究他的多管閒事，甚至還接受他之後繼續拜訪，Evan也算鬆了口氣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     起身換上外出服後沒多久，準備早膳的侍從便到了，應過對方禮貌的敲門聲，Evan愣愣地看著一個盛滿了各種豐盛餐點的寬大銀盤被端上桌。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     都一個多禮拜了，他還是無法習慣墨丘利王國的早餐。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「呃、謝謝……但是其實，真、真的不用準備這麼多……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「王后陛下曾吩咐過不能虧待了殿下，您之前反應過後已經將分量減少了，再減少的話王后陛下回來會怪罪的。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan自然無話可說了，他本就不擅長討價還價，尤其聽見對方提起Cynthia就讓他覺得有股愧疚感卡在喉頭。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     他知道Connor的做法一定是有他的理由，也知道自己不該干涉不了解的事情，但是一想起那位母親悲傷又急切的模樣，Evan還是忍不住一陣失落。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan的母后作為一國之君，平時忙於管理國家上下的事宜，少有時間能與他相處，Evan若說自己完全不在意那是騙人的，但他知道他母親還是在乎他，而他實在恨透了自己總是讓她擔憂，Cynthia那雙憂慮的雙眼不斷和記憶中的母親重疊，令他無法不內疚。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     如果能讓她知道該多好……</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「……殿下？殿下？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     在呼喚中回過神，Evan才發現自己盯著面前沏滿的熱紅茶忘了動作，連忙慌張地端起精緻的白色瓷杯嘗了一口，卻又被尚未散去的熱度燙傷了上顎，手忙腳亂地抓起手邊的一杯開水喝了兩口後，突然意識到身旁侍從的目光，只好努力裝作若無其事的多喝了幾口……然後他就被整杯開水灌飽了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     太棒了，簡直是天才之舉。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「Evan殿下，您若沒有其他吩咐，我就先下去了。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     所幸侍從倒沒打算多說，Evan慶幸對方就要離開之餘，又突地想起了什麼，趕在自己猶豫前支支吾吾地開口。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「呃、那、那個……咳、可以請你將今天的午餐送到Connor王子所在的高塔嗎？麻煩你了。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「好的，我知道了。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     對方領命後便告退了，Evan馬上如釋重負地長出了口氣，但當看見前方滿桌的食物，就又感到胃袋一沉。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>※</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     最後Evan勉強消滅了一半的早餐，再次感謝前往高塔的路途有段距離，讓他能靠散步多少消化掉體內的重量，到了要爬上塔內長長的階梯時，他已經沒有稍早這麼難受了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan這次手上多備了幾本書，既然現在知道對方醒著，那麼給對方多點選擇也是應該的，雖然他基於私心還是沒忘了帶上才讀了快四分之一的樹種大全。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     來到熟悉的橡木門前，Evan深吸了口氣，抬手不輕不重地在門板上敲了幾下，經過沒有回應的幾秒，在他正要開始大驚小怪地猜測對方是不想見自己之前，Connor像是總算想起來似地回了聲「進來吧」。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「呃、早安……？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan一探進房間便注意到側身坐在窗台上讀著什麼的Connor，今天以前對方都是用沉睡的姿態迎接自己的，顯得如今的場景相當新鮮，尤其是隨著窗外的陽光逃過了雲朵的遮蔽，金燦燦的光芒大方地灑在Connor垂落臉側的微卷棕髮上，透過髮間的細碎金光與當年負傷躺在地上時所見的畫面維妙維肖，更是迷了Evan的眼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「嘿。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Connor闔上手中的本子並隨口應了方才的招呼，Evan這才如夢初醒似地發現自己直到剛剛都在目不轉睛地盯著對方，頓時覺得臉上一熱，連忙有些心虛地開口，想緩解自己的窘迫。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「我、我今天多帶了幾本書──」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     然而話才一出口，Evan就想起了什麼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     等等，Connor王子既然醒著，還需要自己念書給他聽嗎？他完全可以直接看自己帶來的書，不需要聽人時不時打結的朗讀吧？但是不讀書給Connor聽的話他要做什麼？這表示他們必須在詭異的靜默中各自看書嗎？天啊，他們之前獨處的時候是怎麼做的？在樹洞裡躲雨的那時候？喔對，他最後尷尬到花了十幾分鐘介紹樹洞的成因。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     僅幾秒鐘，Evan成功地讓自己從心虛轉換成了緊張。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Connor沒有太在意他的斷線，直接接過了Evan手中的幾本書，翻翻看看了一陣子，最後抽出一本遊記形式的小說遞了回來，看起來是沒打算質疑Evan為何要多此一舉地為他唸書，或許他也已經習慣了這一直以來的行為模式。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     發現不必面對尷尬的寂靜讓Evan輕鬆不少，他端詳著小說封面粗糙的書皮，記得這是關於一個商人遊歷各個奇異國度的冒險故事，確實是比樹種大全吸引人不少。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Well, fair enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan靠向身旁的書架，翻開書頁正準備從頭讀起，Connor卻沒有直接坐定的打算，他從窗前逕自走到床邊坐下，並朝光線充足的窗台比劃了幾下，示意Evan接手那個位子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     再次見識到對方在一些細微處的體貼，Evan揚起嘴角，在明亮的窗下開始了故事。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「8月12日，晴，夏季的沙漠比預期的更加酷熱，尤其是正午……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     經過昨天下午的訓練，Evan今天的聲音已經平穩多了，雖然Connor的視線還是讓他的心跳異常活躍，但不同於過去在人前的不安，這種跳動……感覺很好。他不知道Connor現在的表情如何，也不敢偷眼去看，擔心讓視線撞上了，但是他希望對方也像自己一樣享受此刻的氛圍。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>※</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     事實證明Connor選的書確實相當有趣，Evan都不知道自己是從何時沉溺在引人入勝的情節裡，意識過來時書頁都翻過大半了，時間也在不知不覺間流逝而去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「Evan殿下，午餐已經備好了。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     門外侍從的報告緊隨著三聲敲門聲傳來，提醒Evan此時已是中午了，Evan準備回應時腦裡還迴轉著小說主角奔波的身影，若不是抬首之際瞥見Connor被意料外的嗓音激起戒備的姿態，幾乎都要脫口准許對方進門了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「呃、放、放在門口就可以了，謝謝！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan觀察著Connor的神情，小心翼翼地將門外人差遣走，對方在漸遠的腳步聲完全消失後總算稍稍放鬆下來，但表情卻沒有好轉，甚至直勾勾地向Evan望來，讓他瞬間後悔了稍早突發奇想的決定。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「對、對不起……我不是刻意讓人接近這裡，只是……我、我只是想也許你會想一起吃點東西？如、如果你不喜歡的話，我回去就請他們以後別再來了……抱歉……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Connor聽完這一連串解釋明顯一愣，略調整了一下僵硬的嘴角，狀似隨意地擺擺手。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「不，這沒什麼。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     看著Connor明顯有所保留的模樣，Evan就算知道自己不該管太多，此刻還是升起了一種想探究對方內心的渴望。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     這種心情實際上已經存在Evan心底許久了，追溯回他們初遇的那個夏天，從他深陷於內疚的低潮，而Connor用沉靜的眼神望著自己的時候開始，他就無法擺脫這個念頭，當時撫平了他雜亂心緒的雙眼裡懷著太多，他覺得自己模模糊糊地看到了那些謠言沒有描述的、讓他有所共鳴的部分，這個發現讓他無比困惑，因為他們是這麼不同。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     困惑在事後滋長成了好奇，到了後來，當他發現自己想著這位鄰國王子的時間長得不太對勁時，想要否認也已經來不及了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     他渴望更了解對方，即便只是一些小事也好。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     ……但現在顯然不是個好時機。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     在Evan把餐盤端進來後，Connor面對分享午餐的邀請，輕描淡寫地回答他不餓，但有鑑於這座塔裡看起來就沒有什麼像樣的食物，這個答案顯然非常不合理。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「但你還是該吃點東西吧？呃、我是說、你在這裡應該沒辦法吃到新鮮的食物？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Connor看起來是找不到有效的反駁，他有點煩躁地抓了抓頭，猶豫了半晌之後遲疑地試圖解釋。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「好吧，這聽起來一定很蠢，但是之前的詛咒好像影響了我的身體機能？我根本不會覺得餓。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     ……</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     這跟Evan原本的猜想簡直天差地遠，有這麼一瞬間，他以為Connor是說著玩的，但對方的表情沒有開玩笑的意思。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「……天啊，這實在是──」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     經過幾秒的目瞪口呆，Evan最後低聲地喃喃。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「詭異得要命？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Connor在句子結束前自嘲地接口。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「──太酷了。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     他完全猜錯了句尾。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     看著對方的眉間因意外而輕輕皺起，Evan這時才猛然發覺自己說了什麼，音量在慌亂中不自覺地提高。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     「喔我的天啊，抱歉！我、我不是想說你受了詛咒是件好事！我只是、我是想說你的身體中了魔法，然後能自己產生能量之類的，這其實和一些故事裡敘述的超能力很類似……呃、抱歉，這實在太蠢了……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan避著Connor的視線，同時毫不換氣地解釋，雙手在焦急之下又開始不安分地揪著衣襬，還在內心嚴正譴責自己說話不經大腦時，就聽見Connor笑出來的聲音。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「那真是我聽過最奇怪的一種說法。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     這不是Evan第一次看見Connor笑的樣子，但望著對方皺起的眉頭鬆懈下來，蒼白的臉頰被上揚的唇角擠出紋路，他覺得自己永遠也無法習慣這個笑容帶給他的衝擊。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan意識到自己今天已經是第二次盯著Connor出神時，為了轉移對方和自己注意力，笨拙地抓起餐盤上的麵包塞進嘴裡，連他都覺得這是個拙劣的掩飾。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     但一邊咀嚼著口中的食物，Evan越想越覺得現在就是他等待著的時機，用餐時間確實是一般人會閒聊的時候吧？而且如果對方拒絕回答他的問題，至少他可以靠吃消減尷尬。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「C-Connor王子，我、我可以問你一些事嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「什麼？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「呃、像是……你最喜歡的顏色？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Connor挑眉。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「你怎麼會突然想知道這個？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan努力思考如何讓自己聽起來不像個執著於別人個人資訊的變態，但話音一落他就知道自己失敗了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「喔、呃、我只是……我一直都想試著多認識你？但是我不知道你會不會介意……我、我是說、我不想隨便侵犯你的隱私，但是如果可以聊聊的話應該不錯……？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan還忙著對自己無言以對，就見Connor的臉上閃過一絲他辨不明的情緒，對方隨即扭過頭，但不知道是不是錯覺，Evan總覺得他的頰上多了些血色。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「黑色。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Connor最後低聲說道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「所以、所以我可以繼續問嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     得到回應的Evan喜出望外，連忙想讓這個情勢維持下去，就連現在照理說是用餐時間也忘得一乾二淨。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「隨便，但只有我回答不公平，你自己也得回答。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan沉浸在準備「閒聊」的興奮感中，沒想太多便應了聲「好的」，接著就移動著視線尋找下一個問題的靈感，沒多久他的目光就停在窗台上讀到一半的小說。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「……最想去什麼樣的地方旅行呢？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Connor思索片刻，Evan發現他思考時會將嘴唇微微噘起，這種小動作自然也是了解一個人的一環。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「……謬思王國。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「謬思王國？你喜歡藝術嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Connor不置可否地聳聳肩。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「還行吧，我以前偶爾也會自己畫些畫。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Connor王子會畫畫？Evan忍不住想像他坐在畫架前，專注地勾勒著一片風景中的光影，或是也許他會大膽地將顏料揮灑在畫布上，或是他喜歡人物塑像？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「那你的回答呢？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     這個反問將Evan從幻想中拉回，他差點都忘了Connor稍早訂下的遊戲規則。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「喔，對，我、我想去看看各種沒見過的植物，像是其他地區的森林之類的？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan還沒來得及多說什麼，Connor又笑了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「這實在太像你會有的答案了。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     ……</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     沒有意外地，精彩的小說在問答遊戲中被他們漸漸遺忘，Evan不敢說自己現在就算是了解Connor，但他對於這段拉近的距離欣喜不已，直到回到客房的床上，他都止不住自己的微笑。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 禁錮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     十一聲響亮的鐘鳴從城裡傳來時，Connor就靠在床頭上心不在焉地翻著一本短篇故事集，眼下的這個故事正來到尾聲，男女主角有情人終成眷屬，最終過著幸福快樂的日子，Connor撇著嘴翻了個大白眼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     是啊，真是太寫實了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     這本書是Evan差人從城裡的書店買來的，自從Connor「醒來」已經過了好幾天，期間Connor不過隨口抱怨過塔裡全是讀過的舊書，之後馬上就收到了幾大疊近期出版的新書。那當中夾雜著不少童話故事，也不知是Evan特別喜歡這類的讀物，還是他純粹沒有特別挑選種類。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Connor隨手將書拋到桌上，閱讀沒有像計畫中那樣讓他平靜下來，老實說，他根本連剛剛看了什麼都不太確定，因為他基本上每看兩句就得走神一次。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan三小時前就該到了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     燦爛的陽光如往常般投射進來，窗外天色湛藍得像是畫出來的，昨天將入夜時難得的暴雨顯然沒有留下一絲痕跡，但即便是這般風光明媚，對Connor而言也只是早看膩的景緻了，他甚至還更希望那場雨可以持續下去，如此吵嚷的雨聲興許能讓逐漸開始亂騰的思緒顯得安靜些。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Connor希望自己能坦然地說他早預見了這天，他希望自己能聳聳肩並接受對方可能不會再出現的可能性，但事實是，這個念頭才剛掃過他的腦海便掀起滔天巨浪，他甚至無法鬆開自己握得死緊的雙手，只能任由指甲崁進掌心，帶來熟悉的疼痛感。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     而他居然還以為自己早就習慣失去了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     混濁的大腦沒能注意到來自階梯的細微聲響，厚重的房門伴隨著嘎吱聲展開時，Connor完全來不及躺回床上，但當他一回頭看見來人，全身便隨即放下了警備。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「我……抱歉、遲到了……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan沒有像平常一樣禮貌性地敲門，而是逕自開了門後用一種怪異的姿態靠在門框上，他道歉時的微笑和聲音都透著恍惚，衣服不知為何地有些凌亂，臉色似乎也比昨天蒼白了不少，這些異狀已經足以讓Connor意識到不對了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「……你還好嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Connor問著同時走近對方，Evan花了兩秒才消化了問句，扯了扯嘴角後含糊地咕噥了什麼作為回應，大約想證明自己沒事，他遲鈍地從門框上撐起身子，準備從容地走進房內，但才踏出第一步就不得不搖搖晃晃地停下來維持平衡。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     這看起來完全不像沒事。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     為了避免Evan跌倒，Connor在再次開口前先扶住了他的肩膀，一股不尋常的熱度馬上透過衣料燙上Connor的掌心，有一瞬間，他以為這份溫度也燙上了他的心臟。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「你發燒了？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan微微嘆了口氣，點點頭，在暈眩中不得已向前靠上Connor的胸口，他略重的氣息在過高的體溫渲染下顯得炙熱，熨著Connor的肌膚。Connor馬上鎖緊眉頭，將門帶上後讓Evan的手繞過自己的肩上，支撐著他走回床邊躺下，對方幾乎完全脫力的身體比想像的還沉重，但更沉重的是Connor此時的心跳。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Connor幫Evan鬆開了領口以便透氣，抓著自己的袖口把對方脖頸上佈著的汗珠抹去，然後便茫然地停下了動作。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     接下來他能怎麼辦？這座狗屁高塔裡什麼都沒有，沒有水，沒有藥，連件額外的睡衣都沒有，他要怎麼在這種情況下讓Evan退燒？這人到底為什麼都發燒了還要過來？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     眼前的Evan緊閉著雙眼，微張著乾澀的雙唇有些艱難地吸著氣，才剛拭掉的汗滴這時又悄悄爬回了他的額頭和頸項，Connor覺得自己都能看到對方皮膚上蒸騰而出的熱氣，他知道繼續這樣下去會很危險。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     經過片刻的思考，Connor倏地站起身往房門走去，他的結論是想尋求幫助的話，除了離開這座塔外別無他法，而Evan顯然沒有辦法自己動身。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     出去之後必須先讓人找御用醫師過來，然後是水，現在最重要的應該是先降溫……Connor刻意無視意識角落傳來的不安，將心思專注在眼前的問題上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     其它麻煩事可以之後再解決。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     但即使理性上如何重複地提醒自己現在情況的緊迫性，如何不斷壓抑住在內心擴張的噁心感受，當Connor把手搭上冰涼的門把，他發現自己再也移動不了分毫。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     他腦內冷不防傳來了Larry嫌惡的哼聲。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 快停下來，現在不是處理這種事的時候。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     那之後是Cynthia啜泣的聲音，然後是Zoe的怒吼，然後是群眾的議論，多到分不清來源的人聲紛雜在一起攻擊著Connor的腦核，眼前那扇老舊的木門此刻看起來異常結實，彷彿整個世界在門的另一端奮力地抵著，不願他再次回到眾人面前。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Connor抓著門把的手使力過重，連指節都開始泛白，卻遲遲無法推動它半點，他不懂自己為什麼還在乎，外面的世界對他而言一直都是這樣的，他要做的不過是像過去一樣裝作聽不到這些噪音，那為何現在還遲遲裹足不前？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     就在他要被焦躁吞噬的時候，一道較為清晰的嗓音伴隨著門上輕叩的震動傳入房內。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「Evan王子殿下？您在這裡嗎？醫生特別囑咐過您要好好躺下休息的！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Connor聽出這是平日幫Evan送飯的侍從，對方的話音聽得出焦急，但顯然還是惦記著Evan不喜歡他人隨意進出房間，因此只是透著門出聲詢問。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「……我、我可以在這裡休息就好……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     稍微躺了一下子，Evan的體力大概多少回復了一點，他在Connor來得及考慮如何回應之前開了口，聲音雖弱，卻不至於像方才的有氣無力。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「……好的，那麼我馬上去準備湯藥。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     門外人許是對Evan無來由的堅持感到困擾，停頓了幾秒，最後才應聲並妥協地退離門邊，在Connor腦內推擠的焦慮感隨著漸小的腳步聲慢慢褪去，但腦仁中隱隱的悶痛留了下來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Connor面無表情地走回Evan床邊，將書桌前的椅子拉到身後坐下，他盡可能讓自己忘記剛才的情況，但他無法抹去心底的疙瘩──如果剛剛沒人出現，他真的能出得了這扇門嗎？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>※</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     僕從不久後便送來了湯藥和好下嚥的午餐，此外還裝了兩盆涼水用以降溫。Evan讓他們把東西放在門外，即便僕人們又勸說了好一陣子，希望能留下來就近照看，在Evan昏昏沉沉又語無倫次的拒絕下，他們最後還是無計可施，只能退到塔下守著。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     腳步聲遠去後，Connor到門前將東西移進房內。這次開門不再有種種阻力，但Connor知道這不過是逃避事實換來的結果罷了，他的身心還是懦弱地反抗回到眾人的目光之下，這對他而言大概也無所謂，但是……</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Connor回頭望向床上的少年，看著他們此刻倒反的立場，他恍惚間覺得對方才是被禁錮在塔內的落難王子。他回到床邊，先是把手帕浸濕，替Evan擦拭額上的汗水，同時觀察對方泛白的面龐。Evan闔著雙眼，臉色比方才稍稍好些，但眉頭還是下意識地皺著，呼吸也比往常沉重。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     這副病容讓Connor不自覺地收緊了手，動作也在思慮的重量下變得遲滯，等到他僵硬地把手帕泡回清水中，Evan都有些困惑地睜開眼了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「先吃點東西，然後吃藥吧。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Connor在對方注意到前迅速收回視線，他低著頭將手帕重新擰乾，並盡可能找出最平靜的聲音開口。小心地確認過雙手沒有在剛才握拳的力道中留下紅痕，Connor才從托盤上端起一碗燕麥粥，連同湯匙一起遞給剛坐起身的Evan。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     也不知道是哪裡露了餡，Evan似乎是注意到了Connor的異常，雖然接過了食物，卻只是一邊翻攪著碗中的燕麥，一邊頻繁地偷眼觀察Connor的樣子。最後，彷彿為了結束這厚重的沉默，Evan決定試著說些什麼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「我、我完全不覺得餓……嘿，這就是受了詛咒的感覺嗎？哈哈……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     用詛咒的事來開玩笑？換作任何日子，Connor都會覺得Evan大概快燒壞腦子了，但這時的Connor只是有些不自然地扯扯嘴角，即使Evan自己都還暈頭轉向，他看到這種反應還是忍不住更擔心了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan舀了一勺燕麥放進嘴裡，用動作填補空白的對話，直到他深吸了一口氣，再次開口。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「對、對不起……就算過了這麼久我還是沒有進步，只能給你添麻煩。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     這句話總算讓Connor抬起頭，一臉不敢置信地盯著Evan失落的側臉。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「你在開玩笑吧，你現在能自己跨越國界面對這些陌生的人事物，我才是把自己鎖在塔裡逃避現實的那個人欸？？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     一連串的話語脫口而出後，Connor才驚覺自己說了什麼，隨即懲罰性地咬緊自己的下唇。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     即使這陣子他跟Evan雜七雜八地聊了很多不著邊際的話題，但他們幾乎再也沒有碰觸到Connor待在塔裡的原因，Evan也沒再提起過他的家人。現在想想他上次提起Cynthia的後果，Connor也不會怪他不敢重蹈覆轍，經過那種程度的爆發，或許Evan都已經察覺到了Connor躲藏的理由也不一定。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     但不管如何，他們從來沒討論過這件事，而Connor現在卻自己把他最不想處理的話題，丟到這個唯一願意與自己交談的少年面前。他的軟弱、他的自卑、他的沒用，全放在Evan眼前，等著對方判決。只要眼裡一抹輕微的厭惡，Evan就能輕易地摧毀他。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     然而，這些複雜的想法到了Evan那裡，只換來略帶害臊的傻笑，對方沒有如Connor所想的，突然意識到他是一個膽小的廢物，反而頓了一下，用比往常還平穩的聲音回應他。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「……其實我花了快一個月才下定決心要過來，希望你別誤會了，我、我是說，我當然很想幫忙，但我畢竟不會有什麼機會對吧？總之，我想第一步都會比較困難的，……有些事，只是需要一點時間。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     眼前的少年帶著當年那樣真誠的微笑，有點不好意思地把他那時胡謅的話還給自己，這個情景讓Connor忍不住愣住了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     「……說得也是。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     半晌，Connor露出一個有些釋然的笑容說道，Evan應他一個靦腆地笑意，這才放心地繼續用午餐。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     藥物的效果下，Evan幾乎昏睡了一整天，即使中間醒來吃晚餐也迷迷糊糊的，絲毫沒有察覺到Connor的微笑沒有以往的溫度。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     直到夜色降臨，Connor凝視著微弱月光下Evan的輪廓，他才讓自己接受了稍早的決定。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Evan如今已經成長了這麼多，接下來也應該繼續向前，而在這座塔裡那是不可能實現的，既然知道如此，那他也不能再縱容自己拖住對方的腳步。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     畢竟被禁錮在這裡的，從來都不是Evan。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>這是三年前跟朋友聊天聊很嗨才暴衝寫的，因為寫得很隨興，每章長短都不一XDD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>